This invention relates to enclosures for electronic circuit boards and related elements and, more particularly to enclosures for computer boards which are both sealed and expandable, so as to provide temperature and environmental protection in a structural form that can be readily expanded without increasing the required shelf space or "footprint" of the enclosure. In accordance with the invention, temperature protection in sealed circuit board enclosures is provided by thermoelectric cooling systems.
In many personal or desk-top type computer installations desk-top and shelf space is at a premium. As computer boards or cards are desired to be added to provide expanded computer capabilities, installation space for the new boards can be either not available or involve additional units and complex cabling. This adds to the desk-top or shelf area required for the entire computer system or, where additional contiguous space is not available, may require shifting and relocation of units with disconnection interruption and addition of further cables.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide electronic circuit board enclosures which can readily provide expanded capacity without requiring additional desk-top or shelf space, and which also provide temperature control and protection from environmental factors for computer boards, power supplies and related elements.